Denial II
by kenpogirl
Summary: Callie and Erica want to be together, but can they get past all the obstacles in their way?


**Disclaimer: **Once again, the characters and show are NOT mine. They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I'm just having fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: Once again, to all of you suits responsible for writing Brooke Smith off the show… Oh, what fools these mortals be! **

**Background: **This second chapter picks up right where the first chapter left off. I've had to take a bit of poetic license here because I've had to insert Owen Hunt into this story significantly earlier than he appeared on the actual timeline of the show in order to make that particular scene work, but please indulge me. It's all in the name of Callica. [And by the way, can anyone answer this for me? How come when Callie was in bed with Sloan, she and he could both be (presumably) totally naked under the covers, but the _**ONE**_ time they showed Callie in bed with Erica, both women had to be wearing nightgowns???? What's up with that?????? Hmmmm I wonder why I still have so much hostility towards Sloan and feel compelled to make him look like a complete imbecile in my fics? I suppose I, too, hate him because he's seen Callie naked. LOL Anyway, this is where I even the score!!!!! Hehehehehe]

**Denial - Part 2**

**Scene 1**

**Three hours after their encounter in Erica's office, Callie is seated at "their" table in the cafeteria with a huge tray of food in front of her when she spots Erica walking in. As their eyes meet, Callie gives Erica a shy little wave and a smile. Erica gives Callie a shy smile and makes her way to her seat across from Callie. **

_**CALLIE **_**(cheerfully, speaking softly) : **"Hi."

_**ERICA **_**(smiling, dropping herself into her chair) : **"Hi."

_**CALLIE **_**(pointing to the overload of food)**_** : **_"I went a little nuts getting lunch. I hope you're hungry."

_**ERICA **_**(appreciatively)**_** :**_ "Starving!"

_**CALLIE**_** (reaching over and giving Erica's hand a quick, affectionate squeeze)**_** : **_"So you're feeling better then?"

_**ERICA **_**(looking relieved)**_** : **_"You have no idea."

_**CALLIE**_ **(regarding Erica closely as she starts to distribute the food between them) : **"Good. You look a lot better than you did earlier."

_**ERICA**_ **(slightly uncomfortable) : **"Thanks, uhh…"

**Erica shifts uneasily in her seat.**

_**CALLIE **_**(quizzically) : **"What is it?"

_**ERICA (**_**clears her throat, speaking hesitantly) : **"You probably already realized it, but I feel I should clarify anyway…It's… true that… I wasn't feeling well before, but…"

**Callie's brow furrows questioningly as she waits quietly for Erica to go on.**

_**ERICA : **_"It probably wasn't the flu so much as… depression."

_**CALLIE**_** (guiltily) : **"That was my fault. I'm so sorry, baby."

_**ERICA**_** (comfortingly, shaking her head)**_** : **_"Shhh. No. You can't take all the blame. I didn't tell you what I was feeling either, and I should have."

_**CALLIE **_**(seriously)**_** : **_"But we both will from now on, right?"

_**ERICA**_ **(smiling brightly) : **"Yes, honey."

**Callie lights up like a Christmas tree at the term of endearment from Erica. They happily eat their meal, making small talk, laughing amiably, and flirting shamelessly. Half an hour later, they have finished eating and finished drinking their coffee, and are now cleaning up after themselves. With their trash piled up on the tray, Callie quickly stands up.**

_**CALLIE**_** (looking at the tray)**_** : **_"I've got it."

**She steps over behind Erica. As she reaches over to pick up the tray, she has to lean in towards Erica. She takes advantage of her proximity to the older woman to lean in unnecessarily close, and whisper in her ear.**

_**CALLIE **_**(seductively) : **"Rubia, me tienes loca. (Blondie, you're driving me crazy [i.e. with desire.])"

**Erica closes her eyes and is unable to suppress the smile forming on her lips. Her face turns crimson as she slowly shakes her head in amusement. Finally, she gets to her feet, joining Callie, who is now wearing a satisfied smirk. **

_**CALLIE **_**(smile slowly fading, a hint of want in her voice, staring intently into Erica's eyes) : **"Can we please go back to your office for a minute before we both get pulled away back to work?"

**Erica nods and the pair quietly walks back to Erica's office, their bodies humming with desire. Once inside, both women remain silent, hands in the pockets of their lab coats, just looking into each other's eyes longingly. They are hesitant, as everything is still so new to them both. After a minute, Erica is the first to move. She takes one slow, deliberate step towards Callie and then another until they are mere inches apart. Looking down at her hands, Erica cautiously reaches over and puts her hands on Callie's hips. Callie reaches up and puts her hands on Erica's upper arms and slides them up until she has her arms around Erica's neck. Gently, Erica guides Callie backwards until the brunette is resting against the wall. Her sky-blue eyes locked on Callie's chocolate-brown ones, Erica sighs contentedly and slowly leans in to kiss the Latina's lips. Their kisses are achingly slow and soft. Erica slips her hands inside Callie's lab coat. Callie threads one hand through Erica's hair. For several minutes the two continue kissing. Erica takes her lips off of Callie's and moves them to the younger woman's neck. She slowly trails kisses up and down Callie's neck, and back and forth across her shoulder. A moan escapes the Latina's lips as Erica targets that tiny spot just under Callie's left ear. Erica kisses and nuzzles Callie's cheek before returning her attention to the younger woman's lips. **

_**CALLIE **_**(eyes closed tightly, breathlessly) : **"God, Erica…"

_**ERICA **_**(exhaling sharply, whispering in Callie's ear) : **"Callie…"

**Their lips meet again. Erica slips her hands under the brunette's blouse to caress silky soft skin on her back and then her abdomen, eliciting a whimper of pleasure from Callie. **

_**CALLIE **_**(breathing heavily) **_**: **_"Erica… if you kiss me like that one more time, I swear I'm going to have my way with you right here, right now, professionalism be damned."

_**ERICA**_** (chuckling, keeping her arms around Callie's waist) : **"Ok. Ok. You're right. We _are_ starting to get a little carried away here."

**The two women look adoringly into each other's eyes as they continue to hold each other. **

_**ERICA **_**(hopefully) : **"Sooooo, do I get to see you tonight after our shifts?"

_**CALLIE (**_**smiling, caressing Erica's cheek lovingly) : **"Count on it, carino (sweetheart)."

_**ERICA**_** (smiling)**_** :**_ "I can't wait."

**Suddenly Callie sighs dejectedly as her face drops. She drops her head on Erica's shoulder and begins to whine.**

_**ERICA **_**(chuckling, amused, rubbing Callie's back comfortingly) : **"What's the matter, baby?"

_**CALLIE**_** (whining) : **"I don't want to go back to work. I want to stay here with you."

_**ERICA **_**(seriously) : **"I know, honey. I don't want to go, either." **(trying to get Callie's attention)** "Hey."

**Erica shifts, causing Callie to bring her head back up and face her. **

_**ERICA **_**(looking into Callie's eyes) **_**: **_"I'll tell you what. How about if after work we go back to my place, order in dinner, open a bottle of wine, talk, spend some quiet time alone together?"

_**CALLIE **_**(smiling, closing her eyes and sighing deeply) : **"Sounds like heaven." **(jokingly grabbing Erica's hand and starting to walk off, pulling Erica with her) **"Let's go now."

_**ERICA **_**(chuckling, pulling Callie back) : **"No, baby. We can't go now, but the sooner we get back to work, the sooner we'll be done for the day and the sooner we can get back to each other, ok?"

**Callie pouts. Erica laughs out loud. **_**Just when I thought she couldn't possibly look any cuter…, **_**the blonde thinks to herself.**__

_**ERICA **_**(more emphatically) : **"_Ok_?"

_**CALLIE **_**(still pouting grouchily) : **"Oh, allright."

**Catching Erica's eyes, Callie stops pouting and grins. She presses her forehead to Erica's.**

_**CALLIE **_: "Call me later so I can hear your voice?"

_**ERICA**_** (smiling)**_** : **_"You got it."

_**CALLIE **_**(pulling her head back away from Erica's, resigned) :**"Ok. Ok. Let's get back to work."

_**ERICA**_** (laughing)**_** :**_ "Ok."

**Erica pulls Callie into a tight hug and kisses her temple. **

_**ERICA : **_"I'll see you in a little while, sweetheart."

_**CALLIE :**_ "Si, mi corazon. (Yes, my heart.)"

**Callie tilts her head up for a final parting kiss before the two women reluctantly let each other go and start for the door.**

**________________________Scene 2______________________________**

**Two weeks later, Callie and Erica are still seeing each other and still spending every free minute together, though the rest of the staff at Seattle Grace is none the wiser. The two women are growing more and more comfortable with each other every day. This evening they are in Callie's apartment while Christina is on call. They are causally watching tv, curled up together on the couch. Callie is resting her head on Erica's shoulder and Erica has her arm lazily around Callie's shoulders. Needing more physical contact, Callie absently reaches up and interlaces her fingers with Erica's over her own shoulder. Erica spontaneously leans in and kisses the top of Callie's head. Callie turns her head to look up at Erica. Their eyes lock. Each woman finds want and need in the other's gaze. Slowly they lean in towards each other until their lips meet. As they continue kissing, their arms wind around each other and they pull each other closer. As their kisses become more heated, Erica slowly, gently guides Callie back to a lying position and settles on top of her. Callie deftly opens Erica's shirt one button at a time and slips her hands inside and around to her back, eliciting a shiver of excitement from the cardio-goddess. The blonde slides one hand directly up Callie's stomach and continues up the dead center of the Latina's chest to land on the top button of her shirt. Within seconds, Erica has Callie's shirt open and begins to caress her bare stomach, causing the younger woman to whimper with pleasure. They continue kissing and caressing each other for several minutes until they are both breathless. Erica pulls back and rests her forehead against Callie's, fighting desperately for air. **

_**ERICA**_** (eyes closed, voice heavy with desire)**_** : **_"God, baby." 

**Callie resumes kissing Erica's neck while running her hands up and down the blonde's back. **

_**ERICA**_** (shivering and then suddenly pulling back)**_** :**_ "Hold on a second, honey."

_**CALLIE **_**(looking worried)**_** :**_ "What's wrong?"

_**ERICA**_** (gently)**_** : **_"I think we need to slow down here."

_**CALLIE **_**(timidly)**_** : **_"Why?" **(pauses fearfully) "**Don't you want me?"

_**ERICA **_**(smiling brightly for a moment before growing serious again, exhaling sharply, and pressing her forehead to Callie's as they remain lying down together, whispering)**_** :**_ "Baby, I want you so much it hurts, and if we don't stop right now, I won't be able to stop, and then..."

**A huge smile spreads across Callie's face as she follows Erica's train of thought.**

_**CALLIE **_**(shrugging shyly with a smile)**_** :**_ "So? Would that be so bad?"

_**ERICA **_**(laughing)**_** :**_ "No, that would not be bad. It's not that, baby. It's just that…"** (growing serious)** "I'm very serious about this relationship. I want so much for this to work out between us. I don't want to mess it up by rushing and doing the wrong thing. So when we make love for the first time, I want it to be right. I want it to be special. I want to… take you to a nice dinner by candlelight, take a walk with you in the moonlight, sit by the fire place and have a glass of wine with you, slow dance in the dark with you, you know?"

_**CALLIE **_**(smiling, looking like she just made a huge discovery)**_** :**_ "I'll be _damned_!"

_**ERICA**_** (curious)**_** :**_ "What?"

_**CALLIE **_**(very amused)**_** :**_ "Attila-the-Hahn, the ice queen, the cardio-goddess herself… is…a hopeless romantic!"

_**ERICA **_**(eyes wide open in alarm, shaking a finger in front of Callie's face in mock warning, but laughing hysterically)**_** :**_ "You tell anyone and I will _kill_ you, Torres!"

**The two women laugh together for a moment before sobering again.**

_**ERICA**_** (reluctantly starting to get up)**_** : **_ "Well, it's getting pretty late. I better go."

_**CALLIE **_**(wrapping her arms tightly around Erica's waist to stop her from getting up, burying her face in Erica's neck, whining)**_** :**_ "Nooooooooo. I don't want you to go."

_**ERICA **_**(laughing)**_** : **_"Honey, I…"

_**CALLIE**_** (not letting Erica finish)**_** :**_ "Don't go."

_**ERICA**_** (laughing harder)**_** : **_"Sweetie, we…"

_**CALLIE **_**(still not letting Erica talk) **_**: **_"Don't go."

_**ERICA**_** (continues to laugh)**_** :**_ "Baby…"

_**CALLIE**_** (clinging to Erica more tightly)**_** :**_ "_Don't go."_

_**ERICA **_**(giving in, laughing heartily)**_** :**_ "Ok. Ok. You win."

**Callie pops her head back up excitedly. **

_**ERICA (**_**dreamily looking into Callie's eyes, caressing her cheek) **_**:**_ "How can I say no to that face?"

_**CALLIE : **_"You'll stay?"

_**ERICA : **_"Yes."

_**CALLIE **_**(happily)**_** : **_"Yaaaaay!"

_**ERICA **_**(raising her eyebrows in warning, putting a finger to Callie's lips to silence her, emphasizing each word)**_** : **_"_On the couch_."

_**CALLIE**_** (whining again)**_** : **_"Noooooo. I want you to sleep in my bed with me."

_**ERICA **_**(one eyebrow cocked, smiling wickedly)**_** : **_"If I get into bed with you, I guarantee we won't be sleeping."

_**CALLIE : **_"But Erica…"

_**ERICA**_** (holding up a finger in warning)**_** :**_ "Ah! That's as good as it's going to get, ok?"

_**CALLIE **_**(pouting) **_**:**_ "Ok."

**Erica laughs and kisses Callie's cheek soundly before carefully getting off of her. Callie gets up and walks to her bedroom. Minutes later, she returns to the couch with blankets and pillows while Erica goes to get ready for bed. Minutes after that, Erica returns and Callie finishes setting up the couch for Erica. Callie then wraps her arms around Erica's waist and gives the taller woman the puppy-dog eyes in a last-ditch effort to get Erica to change her mind and share the bed, but the younger woman's efforts prove fruitless. After several dozen good-night hugs and kisses, Callie finally retreats to her bedroom. Unable to wipe the dumb smile off her face as she settles into the couch for the night, Erica thanks God for Callie…**_**her**_** Callie. It doesn't take the heart surgeon long to drift off to sleep, where she remains for two hours before waking up again. She stirs, rolls over, and her eyes flutter open. Blinking rapidly, her eyes fall on the piece of floor just in front of the couch. It appears to be… occupied…by a human form. She strains to focus and is now able to make out the familiar head of ebony hair lying on a pillow. **

_**ERICA**_** ( smiling, whispering to herself rather than Callie)**_** :**_"What are you doing down there?"

**Erica manages to slip off the couch, bringing her blanket and pillow with her, without disturbing Callie. Carefully, she kneels next to the sleeping figure, slides one hand under Callie's neck, the other under Callie's knees and gently picks the slumbering woman up, blanket and all. Callie only whimpers in protest for a second before falling silent and still again. The cardio-goddess slowly deposits the gentle Latina on the couch. She then kisses the brunette lovingly on the forehead before retrieving her own blanket and pillow and settling back down on the blanket on the floor. She cannot bear to leave her girlfriend on the cold, hard floor. Erica may be a woman, but she's every bit the gentleman. Men could take chivalry lessons from **_**her**_**. As she shifts to find a comfortable position, she gently reaches over and slips her hand into the hand that Callie has left hanging off the edge of the couch. Erica knows that Callie came to sleep on the floor next to Erica in order to be in closer contact, and the knight in shining armor has no choice but to oblige. **

____________________________**Scene 3**______________________________

**Three weeks later, Callie and Erica are back at Erica's apartment after a romantic candlelight dinner at their favorite restaurant. Soft music is wafting through the darkened room. The couple is seated together on the floor in the living room, their backs against the couch, sipping wine. Erica has her arm around Callie's shoulders. They have been sharing kisses in between sips of wine. Finally, the two women look at each other, and without a word, they both instinctively **_**just know **_**that tonight's the night**_**.**_ **This is the moment they've both anxiously anticipated since they first met. As if reading each other's thoughts, they simultaneously set their wine glasses down on the coffee table before them. They begin kissing very deep, slow, kisses and holding each other tightly. Erica turns her attention to the brunette's neck. After several minutes, Callie begins to tug Erica's shirt out of her pants and undo the buttons. Erica slowly pulls back and searches Callie's eyes. **

_**ERICA**_** (whispering gently)**_** : **_"Are you sure?"

_**CALLIE **_**(a huge smile spreading across her face, also whispering)**_** :**_ "Yes, baby. I'm sure. Are you?"

**Erica smiles brightly before nodding without a word. The couple shares another kiss, and then Callie pulls back and looks intently into Erica's eyes as if there is something on her mind. Erica makes no comment, but gives her a questioning look. Callie appears hesitant at first. She chews her lower lip nervously. She swallows hard, opens her mouth and finally speaks the words she's been longing to say.**

_**CALLLIE :**_ "I love you."

**The affect of Callie's words on Erica becomes clear. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep breathe. When she reopens her eyes, they are moist with tears, as are Callie's. **

_**ERICA**_ **(whispering, barely able to speak from the emotion)**_** :**_ "I love you, too."

**Callie goes back to unbuttoning Erica's shirt and while Erica reciprocates and the pair resume kissing. Finally, after both shirts have been removed, Erica stands and holds her hands out to Callie. Callie takes Erica's hands and allows the blonde to help her to her feet. The two embrace tightly and once again resume kissing ardently as they carefully make their way together into Erica's bedroom.**

**__________________________Scene 4____________________________**

**Two weeks later, Callie and Erica's relationship is still progressing with the couple still spending every free minute together. They continue to get to know each other better and grow closer. It is midday, and several Seattle Grace staffers have gathered together for lunch. Among them, Addison Montgomery (who has returned to Seattle from Los Angeles once again to perform another surgery) Alex, Lexie, Christina, Meredith, Callie and Erica. Meredith puts one hand on her back and stretches it with a groan. **

_**MEREDITH : **_"Man, that surgery was a _killer_. Six hours!!! I'm exhausted. And I am in so much pain."

_**ALEX**_** (thoughtfully chewing on a mouthful of sandwich)**_** : **_"I always feel pumped after a surgery."

_**CHRISTINA **_**(never looking up from her yogurt) **_**: **_"I always feel hungry after a surgery."

_**CALLIE **_**(giggling, giving Erica a playful nudge with her elbow, speaking out loud) **_**: **_"You're always hungry after…"

**Suddenly Erica's blue eyes grow wide in alarm, causing Callie to reflect on what she's about to say, and more to the point, what she's about to publicly reveal. The Latina's own chocolate-brown eyes grow wide in alarm as her mind races to find a way to backtrack and cover up what she originally intended to say. **

_**CALLIE **_**(mentally running full speed ahead with the first idea that pops into her head, babbling nervously) **_**:**_ "_Yoga_! Yeah, yeah, very strenuous, that yoga. You might not think so, but it really is very strenuous. Really makes you work up an appetite. You wouldn't believe…"

_**ERICA **_**(cutting Callie off, getting to her feet, gently grabbing Callie's arm and pulling Callie to **_**her**_** feet)**_** : **_"Excuse us. We need to get going."

**As Erica leads Callie away, everyone left at the table gives each other the "that was weird" look. Two minutes later, the couple walks into Erica's office. Erica closes the door behind them and immediately turns to Callie. **

_**ERICA**_** (incredulously)**_** :**_ "Yoga????"

**Both women instantly double over with laughter. **

_**ERICA**_** (breathlessly, in between fits of laughter)**_** :**_ "I _cannot _believe" **(stops to laugh)** "that you almost told everyone at that table" **(stops to laugh again)** "that I always get hungry after making love."

**Callie nods in agreement, being unable to speak during a fit of laughter. She wipes away the tears that have formed in her eyes from her laughing fit.**

_**CALLIE**_** (barely able to speak through her laughter)**_** : **_"I am so sorry that I almost outed us like that. I wasn't thinking. I'm glad you're taking it so well. I would have thought that you would be _pissed_!"

_**ERICA :**_ "I probably would be" **(stops to laugh again) **"if I didn't find it so hysterically funny!"

**As the two women finally sober, Callie walks over to Erica, slips her arms around the blonde's waist, and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. **

_**CALLIE**_** (looking into Erica's eyes)**_** :**_ "If they only knew, huh, babe?"__

_**ERICA**_** (smiling)**_** :**_ "They would probably die of the shock."

**Callie licks her lips and appears to ponder something.**

_**CALLIE : **_"Look, I know that you're a super-private person, but if this works out between us and this ends up being a long-term thing… do you think we'll ever tell everyone?"__

_**ERICA**_** (shrugging thoughtfully)**_** : **_"I don't know, babe. I guess…maybe…someday…maybe."

**Callie is unsure what to make of Erica's lukewarm response, which momentarily leaves her with an uneasy feeling. **

**_____________________________Scene 5______________________**

**A week later, Callie is happily walking down one of the many corridors within Seattle Grace hospital, chart and pen in hand. She is soon joined by the plastics master himself, Mark Sloan. He falls into step with her as he calls out. **

_**MARK : **_"Hey."

_**CALLIE**_** (smiling, genuinely happy to see him)**_** : **_"Hey. How are you doing?"

_**MARK : **_"Can't complain. You?"

_**CALLIE**_** (cheerfully)**_** :**_ "Right as rain, my friend. Right as rain."

_**MARK : **_ "You're awfully chipper."

_**CALLIE : **_"Life is beautiful, buddy."

_**MARK**_** (curiously)**_** : **_"Hmmmm. What's gotten into you? Or should I be asking who?"

**Callie closes her eyes and laughs with a shake of her head.**

_**CALLIE**_** (stepping in and giving Mark a friendly hug)**_** : **_"Ay, Mark! Que travieso eres! (You're so bad!)"

**At that moment Callie glances over Mark's shoulder down the hall and spots her favorite pair of blue eyes watching her intently. The expression on the face of the owner of those blue eyes is a mixture of anger, sadness, and pain. Suddenly Callie's heart drops. She panics as she watches Erica turn on her heels and walk away. Immediately, Callie jumps out of Mark's arms, puts down the chart and pen, and dashes after Erica. A minute later, Callie has caught up with the blonde, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her into a nearby on-call room. **

_**CALLIE**_** (gently, searching Erica's face, reaching out to touch her cheek)**_** : **_"Baby, what's the matter? What's that look for?"

_**ERICA**_** (incredulously, angrily pushing Callie's hand away from her face)**_** : **_"What's the matter? What's that look for? _Are you kidding me_? I catch you in the arms of the moron that you almost slept with and you have the gall to ask me what's the matter?"

_**CALLIE (**_**calmly**_**) : **_"Babe, slow down. It wasn't like that."

_**ERICA :**_ "You just can't help yourself, can you? You _can't _keep your hands off of that gorilla."

_**CALLIE **_**(starting to get angry herself)**_** :**_ "_Erica_… I'm trying to explain to you that it wasn't what you think. It was just a…"

_**ERICA**_** (angrily stomps off)**_** :**_ "I don't want to hear it. You two can have each other. I'm out."

_**CALLIE**_** (catching Erica's arm, trying to pull her back)**_** :**_ "_Erica!_ For God's sake, listen to me!"

_**ERICA**_** (still angry, roughly pulling her arm out of Callie's grasp, eyes moist)**_** : **_"_I said I'm out!"___

**Erica stares furiously at Callie. Callie is left speechless and immobile at Erica's wrath. She feels helpless as she watches the woman she loves walk out of the room, and very likely, out of her life. The second Erica is out of the room, Callie collapses into tears. **

**_____________________________Scene 6_______________________**

**Four days later, Erica and Callie have still not spoken to, or even seen each other again, other than on rare occasion unexpectedly passing each other in the hospital halls. Both women have been looking like death warmed over, distracted to the point of absurdity. Addison walks into the locker room two hours after a surgery to find Erica still in her scrubs, in a dark corner, looking completely defeated. The cardio-goddess is sitting on a bench, cradling her knees up tightly against her chest, staring off into space. Addison immediately approaches the blue-eyed blonde.**

_**ADDISON **_**(genuinely concerned)**_** : **_"Are you ok? What's the matter?"

_**ERICA**_** (flatly, absently, never moving a muscle or lifting her gaze from the floor, voice barely above a whisper)**_** : **_"Nothing. I'm fine."

_**ADDISON : **_"Are you_ really_ fine or are you I'm-going-to-be-the-bigger-person-and-pretend-that-I-wish-my-ex-husband-and-his-new-girlfriend-well-even-though-I'd-sooner-stick-a-hot-needle-in-my-eye fine?"

_**ERICA **_**(flatly, still not moving a muscle)**_** :**_ "I'm fine."

_**ADDISON**_** (plopping herself down on the bench next to Erica)**_** : **_"Erica, you are most decidedly _not_ fine, so start talking."

**Erica closes her eyes and almost imperceptibly shakes her head. **

_**ADDISON :**_ "Does this have anything to do with a certain Cuban orthopedic surgeon we both know?"

**Erica finally lifts her gaze to meet Addison's eyes in surprise, mouth open. She starts to say something, falters for a moment, and then finally begins. **

_**ERICA **_**(cautiously) : **"Callie and I…"

_**ADDISON **_**(searching Erica's face)**_** :**_ "…are together? I thought so."

_**ERICA **_**(sighing heavily at having to correct Addison): **"Were."

_**ADDISON**_** (sympathetically)**_** : **_"I'm so sorry."

**Erica begins to get angry at herself.**

_**ERICA **_**(frustrated)**_** : **_"I should have known better than to get involved. I should have known that it just wasn't going to work."

_**ADDISON **_**(quizzically) **_**: **_"Why do you say that?"

_**ERICA**_** (bitterly)**_** :**_ "Because it _never _does."

_**ADDISON**_** (rolling her eyes)**_** : **_"Let me guess. You don't believe in love."

_**ERICA**_** (suddenly going very still and quiet, unblinking, speaking barely above a whisper, completely distraught, eyes brimming with tears, a faraway look on her face)**_** :**_ "I wish I didn't. My life would be so much easier if I didn't. No, it's…" **(shaking her head in defeat) "…**it's so much worse than that." **(her breathing hitches as she fights to suppress a sob)** "I _do _believe in love. I just don't believe that _I'll_ ever find it." **(voice cracking)** "Do you have any idea how excruciating it is to watch everyone around you have the _one_ thing you've ever really wanted, I mean _really _wanted in the depths of your soul, while you go without? to have what you've always dreamed of your _whole life_ right in the palm of your hand one second only to have it ripped away the next? Jesus!"

**Finally the tears fall and Erica shakes her head and buries her face in her hand.**

**Addison moves over to sit beside Erica, and puts a comforting arm around Erica's shoulders.**

_**ADDISON**_** (speaking softly)**_** : **_"Come on, Er. Everything will be all right. You're going to get through this and you'll have everything you want out of your life, including Callie if you want her. You'll see." **(animatedly) **"Hey, you're Dr. Erica Hahn, the kick-ass cardio-goddess, remember?"

_**ERICA**_** (deflated, sniffling)**_** : **_"That's just it, Addy. That's _not _me. I mean it _is_, of course, but that's just… my title, a persona, a defense I hide behind. The real me is nowhere near that strong or self-assured, trust me."

_**ADDISON**_** (affectionately rubbing Erica's back) : **"I think you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." **(reassuringly) "**Come on, Er. Everything's going to be fine. You and Callie are obviously crazy in love and you _will _find your way back to each other. I promise, ok? Look at me." __**(taking Erica's face in her hand and lifting it until their eyes meet) **"You believe me, right?"

_**ERICA **_**(wiping tears away, still unconvinced, avoiding Addison's eyes, voice weak) **_**:**_ "Yeah."

_**ADDISON **_**(pointedly, looking intently into Erica's eyes)**_** :**_ "You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

**Erica shakes her head in defeat.**

_**ADDISON**_** (concerned)**_** : **_"When was the last time you ate?"

**Erica shrugs. **

_**ADDISON : **_"Ok. When was the last time you slept?"

**Erica shrugs. **

_**ADDISON : **_"Ok. Come on. We're going to get you something to eat, you're going to go home and get some sleep, and then tomorrow you're going to talk to your woman and fix this mess, ok?"

**Erica nods wearily. She's too exhausted to argue. She gets to her feet and follows Addison out the door. **

**__________________________Scene 7_____________________________**

**The next day, Erica has spent every minute debating with herself about whether or not to seek Callie out and talk to her. Her indecisiveness has caused her to go the entire day without making a move. Now, her shift is over and she is dejectedly walking out of the hospital towards her car when she spots Callie and Sloan standing together at a corner of the building, speaking privately. She feels the fury start to rise from the tips of her toes straight up to the top of her head. She sets her jaw, closes her eyes, and shakes her head in disbelief as she is taken over by anger and disgust, not to mention pain and sadness. She starts to turn around and walk back the other way when she realizes that Callie is crying and that Sloan appears to be getting a little too close. This, Erica cannot overlook. No matter how angry she is at the younger woman, her conscious and sense of honor (not to mention her love for the woman) will not allow her to walk away and leave Callie in a compromising situation. She storms toward them.**

_**ERICA**_** (screaming)**_** : **_"HEY!!"

**Sloan's head whirls around at the intrusion. His expression is full-blown panic upon recognizing the blonde. He jumps back and holds one hand up as if to protect himself. **

_**MARK **_**(fearfully) **_**: **_"Ay, ay, ay I didn't do anything wrong this time, ok?"

_**ERICA**_** (angrily, menacingly, through clenched teeth)**_** : **_"_Sloan…_"

**Erica stares at Mark furiously. Remembering that exact look from their previous encounter, Mark shrinks back as Erica approaches him, but before Erica reaches him, Callie steps in between them. **

_**CALLIE**_** (defeated, voice weak, eyes moist)**_** : **_"Leave him alone, Erica. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to be a good friend. He was trying to convince me to let him help me with whatever's got me so down, but I wouldn't tell him. It's me you're mad at. If you want to hurt somebody, do it to me."

_**MARK**_ **(defensively, from behind Callie)**_** : **_"You see? I told you I didn't do anything wrong this time."__

**With that, Mark hurries away fearfully, leaving the two women alone. Without another word, Erica turns to walk away. Callie's face drops in despair and a sob escapes her lips as she feels rejected by the love of her life. At the sound of the woman she loves sobbing, Erica is no longer able to breathe and she stops dead in her tracks. Her feet become glued to the spot. She closes her eyes tightly and drops her head in pain and confusion, all different kinds of emotions pulling at her all at once. Love and pride are at war as Erica's internal battle rages. Seeing that the blonde is going no further, Callie feels a glimmer of hope. She cautiously takes one step, then another, towards the blonde until the object of her affection is within arms reach. Fearfully, Callie reaches a hand out towards the taller woman from behind. Her hand falters momentarily mid-flight, and she almost pulls it back, but then wills herself to complete the mission and lay her hand on the blonde's back. Feeling Callie's touch, Erica is overcome with emotion and spins around to face the gentle brunette. The two women look into each other's tear-filled eyes and fall into each other's arms. They hug each other tightly for a moment, but then Erica starts to feel uncomfortable having this interaction in public. **

_**ERICA**_** (whispering)**_** :**_ "Meet me at my place so we can talk, ok?"

**Callie eagerly nods. The pair step out of each others' arms and head towards the parking lot together. Minutes later, they are at Erica's apartment. Once they are both inside, the blonde closes the door behind them and then turns back to face Callie. As their eyes meet, the two women immediately rush back into each other's arms. Callie presses her forehead to Erica's cheek. Feeling Erica tighten her grip, the brunette reciprocates and ventures to kiss Erica's cheek. When Erica accepts that willingly, Callie then nuzzles the taller woman's cheek and slowly inches her mouth towards the older woman's. Finally, their lips meet and the pair kiss hungrily.**

_**CALLIE**_ **(whispering with a sigh)**_** :**_ "I missed you _so _much."

_**ERICA**_ **(nodding, remorseful)**_** : **_"I missed you, too, baby. I'm really sorry that I put us both through that. It's just that… when I saw you and Sloan holding each other and I thought about how close the two of you came to…I… I freaked out. I thought I'd already lost you and I was so angry and hurt that I lashed out. Please forgive me."

_**CALLIE **_**(shaking her head)**_** :**_ "I'm sorry, too. I forgot how strongly you felt about that. I didn't mean anything by it. Mark's just my friend. We were just saying hi and he made some silly _Mark_ comment and I found it funny and so I just…gave him… just a friendly buddy hug, that's all. I swear."

_**ERICA :**_ "Ok. I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. I'll respect your friendship with Sloan if you'll respect my feelings that I don't want to see my girlfriend hugging the guy she almost spent the night with. Deal?"

_**CALLIE**_** (smiling happily)**_** :**_ "Deal."

**The newly reunited couple seals their agreement with a kiss that leaves them both breathless. **

_**ERICA**_** (trying to catch her breathe, still holding Callie)**_** :**_ "So, what did he say?"

_**CALLIE**_** (confused)**_** : **_"Huh? What did who say?"

_**ERICA : **_"You said that you hugged Sloan because he made a comment that struck you funny. What did he say?"

_**CALLIE : **_"Oh, he was just making a comment that I looked really chipper and he asked what had gotten into me and then he wondered out loud if he should be asking _who_ got into me."

_**ERICA**_ **(starting to smile with a shake of her head, almost amused)**_** : **_"Ape!"

**Both women giggle. **

_**ERICA **_**(growing serious again)**_** : **_"So I take it he knows about us?"

_**CALLIE **_**(thoughtfully)**_** : **_"No, I don't think so. I mean, he knows we're friends and he knows we were fighting. I guess he just thinks that I was sad about fighting with my best friend." **(thoughtfully)** "That does bring up a question, though, now that we're back together. Are we ever going to clue our coworkers in on this?"

_**ERICA**_ **(pondering the idea, speaking softly and sincerely)**_** :**_ "You know what, Cal? It's become painfully obvious to me that whenever we're not together, I'm so miserable I want to die. I don't ever want to go through that again. I just want us to be together and to be happy, and I'm not particularly worried anymore about who knows it or who doesn't know it. So, if everyone at the hospital finds out, they find out. It's all the same to me."

_**CALLIE : **_"Yeah, I mean, we don't have to make some big production number out of this. If we just… don't hide, sooner or later it'll become clear to everyone that we're a couple and that'll be that."

_**ERICA**_ **(grinning evilly)**_** : **_"Yeah, except for Sloan. I think I need to inform him personally."

_**CALLIE**_** (giving Erica a look of warning)**_** : **_"Erica!!"

_**ERICA**_** (matter-of-factly)**_** : **_"Well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box, Cal."

_**CALLIE**_ **(laughing)**_** : **_"You're horrible!"

_**ERICA**_ **(leaning in to kiss Callie)**_** : **_"I know, but Magilla Gorilla needs to know that you are off limits to him."

_**CALLIE**_** (returning Erica's kiss)**_** : **_"I'll make sure he's clear on that point."

_**ERICA**_** (continuing to kiss Callie)**_** :**_ "Ok."

_**CALLIE**_** (still kissing Erica)**_** : **_"Erica?"

_**ERICA**_ **(while kissing Callie)**_** : **_"Mmmhmm?"

_**CALLIE**_ **(kisses Erica again)**_** : **_"You _do_ have plenty of food in the house, right?"

_**ERICA **_**(confused)**_** :**_ "Yeah, sure. Why?"

_**CALLIE**_** (looks pointedly at the older woman)**_** : **_"Because I think you're going to be very hungry later."

**Erica pauses for a second and looks at Callie questioningly. After a beat, the implication dawns on the blue-eyed blonde and both women dissolve into laughter. As they sober, they look at each other lovingly. Then they resume kissing and begin the task of relieving each other of all clothing and head into the bedroom together. **

**__________________________Scene 8______________________________**

**Four days later, the evening is a slow one at Seattle Grace Hospital and several staff members are taking advantage of a few free minutes. Callie is standing at the nurses' station engrossed in the charts she is filling out. Standing next to her are Lexie, Meredith, Christina, and Alex. The four are casually making conversation when the topic of personal lives versus professional lives comes up. **

_**ALEX: **_"It's hard to separate who you are as a doctor from who you are as a private citizen. Just because you walk out of these doors doesn't mean that you forget all your medical training or become a different person."

_**MEREDITH: **_"No, you don't become a different person, but you do switch over to a different side of the same person. When you leave this place after your shift, you step into a whole different world without traumas or surgeries or any of that stuff. You're with your loved ones, your environment is different, and that affects you differently, so in a way, _you _aredifferent."

_**CHRISTINA **_**(shaking her head):**__"Nah, I'm with Mr. Warmfuzzy over here. I eat, breathe, and sleep surgery 24/7. I couldn't switch it off if I wanted to, not that I would ever want to." (**her hands fly up defensively and her expression says "Perish the thought!")** "There isn't room for everything all at the same time in one person's life. You have to make some sacrifices in order to do it right."

_**LEXIE: **_"Listen, I love medicine, too, but I agree with my sister. It doesn't have to be your whole life in order for you to be good at it. You can be a great doctor inside these walls and still have a totally separate private life outside of here that has nothing to do with medicine."

**Alex and Christina chime in together.**

_**ALEX: **_"That's baloney." _**CHRISTINA: **_"You're crazy."

_**MEREDITH: **_"Ok. I'll prove it to you. We'll put the theory to the test. Let's take a real person, a real doctor, and compare that person's private life with their professional life and we'll see how they match up."

_**ALEX**_** (sarcastically)**_**: **_"Let me guess. You want to use Derek."

_**MEREDITH**_** (shaking her head)**_**: **_"No, not Derek. That's too close to home. Let's make this really interesting, a real challenge. **(thoughtfully) **Let's see. Who's the toughest hardass in this whole hospital?"

_**ALL IN UNISON **_**(nodding in agreement)**_**: **_"Hahn."

_**MEREDITH **_**(excitedly, almost giddy): **"Perfect! Twenty bucks says when Hahn is off duty and she's with the one she loves, Atilla the Hahn, the cardio-goddess ice queen herself, is a teddy bear. A total candlelight-dinners-moonlight-walks-on-the-beach-cuddling-all-night-after-making-love teddy bear."

**Meredith starts to go into her pocket. Alex and Christina speak at the same time as they simultaneously reach for their wallets.**

_**ALEX: **_"Oh, I am _so _in!" _**CHRISTINA: **_"Give me a piece of that action!"

_**LEXIE (**_**digging in her pocket**_**): **_"Hey! Wait for me. I'm in, too."

**All four pull out their money and they lay all the bills together on the nurses' desk. **

_**ALEX **_**(suddenly stopping)**_**: **_"Wait a minute. We have a problem here. First of all, Hahn gives new meaning to the word private. Secondly, I don't think any one of us wants to volunteer to ask her flat out, not that she would give us an answer anyway. Thirdly, she's too smart to fall for any kind of subterfuge, so how are we going to find out what she's really like in private, especially in a relationship? Who would know?"

**At that moment, Callie lays her pen down on the desk, closes the chart she's writing in, and puts it away. She walks around to stand in the middle of the group, picks up the entire wad of money, puts it in Meredith's hand, and casually walks away without a word. Immediately understanding the implication of this action, Meredith, Alex, and Christina's jaws drop as they watch Callie make her way down the hall. **

_**LEXIE **_**(smiling, still oblivious): **"Ha, ha! We win."

**After a second, realization finally hits Lexie and **_**her**_** jaw drops as her gaze follows her three companions' towards Callie's rapidly retreating form. All four turn back to look at each other, then look back down the hall at Callie, then back at each other. **

_**ALL IN UNISON**_** (shaking their heads doubtfully) **_**:**_ "Naaaaahhh." __

**_________________________Scene 9______________________________**

**Two days later, at a local hotel ballroom, a cancer research fundraiser is being held. The speeches and dinner now over, the lights have been dimmed and some dance music is beginning to emanate throughout the room. Some people are making their way to the dance floor while others are casually standing around chatting. Among them are several staff members of Seattle Grace Hospital. At the edge of the dance floor are Alex, Webber with his wife and Bailey with her husband. Christina, Meredith, Izzie, and Lexie have gone off to the restroom. In one corner of the bar stands Erica, looking absolutely devastating in a black Armani suit with a royal blue shirt, along with Derek, Mark, Hunt, and George. The four men are engrossed in conversation about baseball, all but forgetting the lone female in their midst. Erica is content to merely listen while she sips her white zinfandel. Suddenly one of the doors opens and Callie walks in looking absolutely ravishing in an elegant maroon dress and matching high heels. Derek's, Mark's, Hunt's and George's eyes bug out as they see her. She glances over in the direction of the group, flashes a megawatt smile, and starts heading right for them. All four men miss the smile that Erica returns to Callie.**

_**MARK **_**(looking around at his male companions)**_**: **_"Forget it, boys. She wants _me._"

_**DEREK **_**(putting a sympathetic hand on Mark's shoulder)**_**: **_"Sorry, my friend, but she's been giving _me _the eye."

_**MARK: **_"What are you talking about? You're with Meredith."

**Callie stops momentarily to greet Alex, Webber, and Bailey, as well as Bailey and Webbers' spouses.**

_**DEREK: **_"I didn't say I was going after her. I just said she's giving me the eye."

_**HUNT**_** (smugly)**_**: **_"You're both cracked. That little philly is after _me._"

_**GEORGE**_** (confidently)**_**: **_"Hate to break it to you, fellas, but my ex has never gotten over _me_. She wants me back. I'm sure of it."

**Erica looks down and quietly smiles into her wine glass, suppressing a laugh as the four males continue to argue among themselves. Callie resumes her journey towards the group at the bar, the megawatt smile never faltering. At that moment, Meredith, Lexie, Christina, and Izzie return from the restroom and come to rejoin Alex, Webber and Bailey, and their spouses. Christina, Lexie, and Meredith note the look of interest on Alex's face and follow his gaze until they spot Callie. All four note where she's headed, exchanging knowing glances. They follow her with their eyes, full of anticipation. Webber and Bailey look at the four quizzically for a moment, then just roll their eyes with a shake of their heads. **

_**IZZIE **_**(noting the four staring at Callie, clueless, but curious)**___:_ "What's going on? What are you guys looking at?"

_**ALL FOUR**_ _** : **_"Shhhh!!!!!"

**When she finally reaches the group at the bar, Callie steps right into the middle, directly in front of Erica.**

_**CALLIE **_**(cheerfully, hugging Erica intimately and giving her a slow, deliberate kiss on the cheek without acknowledging any of the men, looking Erica up and down appreciatively): **"Hey, you. You look fantastic."

_**ERICA **_**(holding Callie in her arms, returning Callie's kiss on the cheek in kind and giving her a smoldering look): **"You, my dear, are stunning."

_**CALLIE**_** (still smiling, flirtatiously raising an eyebrow while tilting her head towards the door)**: "Take a walk outside with me?"

_**ERICA **_**(giving Callie an adoring look) **_**: **_"Thought you'd never ask."

**Erica drops her arms from Callie's waist. Callie takes a step back and turns to walk away. **

_**ERICA**_** (never taking her eyes off of Callie, running a hand through her own hair, pulling at her collar, quickly inhaling and exhaling sharply, a victory dance)**_**:**_ "Pardon me, gentlemen."

**All other Seattle Grace staff members stand in shock, jaws hitting the floor, as they watch Erica take Callie's hand and lead her out the door. **

**________________________Scene 10_______________________________**

**Two hours later, the couple is back at Erica's apartment. They had had some wine and slow danced in the dark and are now locked in an embrace on Erica's couch, kissing like their very lives depend on it. Finally, they have to come up for air. Both women are breathing as if they'd just run a marathon. After a moment, Callie starts to lean in again to kiss Erica's neck and unbutton her shirt, but is denied. Erica pulls back, stopping Callie's hand and gently touching Callie's face. **

_**ERICA **_**(still breathless) **_**: **_"Wait a minute, baby. Wait. Wait."

_**CALLIE **_**(confused)**_** :**_ "What's the matter?"

_**ERICA **_**(gently) **_**: **_"I need to talk to you about something."

_**CALLIE : **_"You want to talk? Right now?"

_**ERICA :**_ "Yes."

_**CALLIE**_** (now concerned)**_** :**_ "I'm listening."

_**ERICA**_** (with a doubtful look on her face)**_** :**_ "Are you happy with our relationship the way it is right now?"

_**CALLIE**_** (confused)**_** : **_"S-Sure, I'm happy."

_**ERICA**_** (matter-of-factly)**_** : **_"Really? With us living apart? And having to go through hell just to find a minute alone? And having to deal with Yang in our face half the time? You're happy?"

_**CALLIE : **_"Erica, I… Yes, I'm happy being with you."

_**ERICA **_**(seriously) **_**:**_ "You're quite sure?"

_**CALLIE **_**(concern growing)**_** :**_ "Yes. Why? Aren't _you_ happy with our relationship?"

_**ERICA **_**(seriously)**_** : **_"The way it is right now? Frankly… no, I'm not."

**Callie feels her heart stop beating and her lungs stop breathing. Her face drops and she can feel the beginnings of tears behind her eyes. **

_**ERICA **_**(frowning)**_** :**_ "I want more than this. So much more. We don't get enough time together and we miss out on a lot of things because our lives are so complicated and difficult with this arrangement. It's just not enough."

_**CALLIE**_** (carefully testing the waters)**_** :**_ "So let's move in together."

_**ERICA **_**(shaking her head, still frowning)**_** : **_"That's not going to cut it."

**Callie closes her eyes and drops her head as if bracing herself for a blow, expecting the worst.**__

_**ERICA **_**(suppressing a smile, fighting to maintain a serious expression) **_**:**_ "I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do here."

**Callie keeps her eyes closed, a lump forming in her throat. A second later, sensing movement, Callie opens her eyes to find Erica down on one knee in front of her with a small jewelry box in her hand. The gentle brunette freezes. After a moment, Erica takes Callie's right hand in her own, covers them with her left, and begins to speak.**

_**ERICA**_** (sincerely)**_** :**_ "Callie, from the second we met, you have absolutely invaded my life." **(a huge smile spreads across Erica's face) **"You moved in and staked your claim on me and you haven't budged an inch since… and I've never been so happy. Being as closed off as I am, I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I could ever open up my heart to another human being the way I've opened it to you. You are the most wonderful gift that God has ever given me. We've had more than our fair share of issues, but everything we've been through has only made me want you more, has only made me more certain that this, our relationship, is right. I don't ever want to be without you. I _can't _be. I _need _you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't _breathe_ without you. You are everything I've ever wanted and I thank God for you every single day. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you, protecting you, and making you happy." **(movess her left hand behind Callie's head, closes her eyes, and gently presses their foreheads together, whispering) **"I am hopelessly, helplessly, head-over-heels__in love with you." **(pulls back and opens the box to reveal the most stunning diamond ring that Callie has ever seen)** "Will you marry me?"

_**CALLIE **_**(eyes brimming with tears, choking back a sob) **_**: **_"Of course I'll marry you, baby. I love you _so _much."

**Erica takes Callie's left hand and slips the diamond ring on the brunette's ring finger. With the ritual completed, the blonde shoots up to her feet, bringing Callie with her in a tight hug, a huge smile on her face. **

_**ERICA**_** (excitedly)**_** :**_"Yesssssss!!!!!!!"

**Erica showers Callie's face and neck with kisses and gives her a huge bear hug, causing Callie to giggle through her happy tears. **

_**CALLIE **_**(giving Erica a playful push, coming out of Erica's arms) : **"You!! You're horrible!!! You scared me to death!! I thought…

_**ERICA **_**(grinning evilly) **_**: **_"Yeah, I know what you thought."

_**CALLIE **_**(narrowing her eyes at Erica in mock anger, but unable to wipe the smile off of her face)**_** :**_ "I don't like you anymore."

_**ERICA **_**(defiantly shaking her head, maintaining a smile)**_** : **_"That's too bad. You still have to marry me."

_**CALLIE**_** (raising an eyebrow at Erica with a smile)**_** : **_"Do I, really?"

_**ERICA : **_"Oh, yes."

_**CALLIE**_ **(eyebrow still cocked, a challenge)**_** :**_ "And why is that?"

_**ERICA**_ **(slowly, menacingly stepping towards Callie)**_** : **_"Because if you try to take that ring off, I'm going to tickle you into submission."

**Callie dashes off, but Erica catches her in three quick strides and wraps the younger woman up from behind in her left arm, while tickling the Latina with her right hand.**

_**CALLIE **_**(laughing hysterically, breathless)**_** : **_"Ok. Ok. You got me. You got me."

**Erica stops tickling the brunette, wraps both arms tightly around her waist from behind, and plants a series of kisses on her neck. **

_**ERICA **_**(becoming serious, whispering, voice heavy with desire) **_**: **_"God, I love you."

**Callie spins around in Erica's arms to face her new fiancée, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist. **

_**CALLIE**_ **(serious)**_** :**_ "I love you, too, baby."

**The pair hug each other tightly, resume kissing, and continue kissing as they make their way into the bedroom together. **

**THE END????? Could their possibly be a Part 3????**

**P.S. One word, people. **_**Chemistry!!!! **_**LOL**

**P.S.S. Reviews, please!!! Thank you!!!! **


End file.
